


What is the truth ?

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Ravenclaw, alternate universe-got, bran stark is a hufflepuff, crackship, josie saltzman is a hufflepuff, lizzie saltzman is a ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: Cute story about a really weird crackship.“What is the truth ?” The eagle shape knock repeats the question.“The truth is I love you “





	What is the truth ?

Don't own any of the characters.

What is the truth?  
“Oh, well the truth is simple and complicated. I mean how to we perceive the truth. For example if I think something is the truth and somebody else knows it's a lie. Its the truth in my eyes, but it isn't the truth.” He starts rambling but the knock doesn't let him in. “The truth is what we perceive the truth to be .” Still nothing , he is waiting in front of the corridor. Why isn't anybody passing through , usually this place is like a train station ,but today of all days not a living or dead soul here. Damn you Jojen why couldn't we just met in the library? Somebody starts to laugh at his predicament, he turns around and sees the tall blond ravenclaw girl.  
” Something amusing you?”  
“Yes, you,” she says with the most wicked grin he has ever seen.  
He doesn't mean to be abrasive but somehow it turns out that way “If you are so smart why don't you answered it.”  
“OK, my hair is blond”, and the knock let's her through.Oh, come on he has been standing there for a half an hour , and this is the solution.  
” Honestly I taught it will be harder than that”, he mumbles.He is an idiot, she has every right to laugh at him. This is even more embarrassing than that time he had a crush on Meera.  
“Didn't you just try to solve it for 30 minutes ?” Yup she got him there , she definitely is a smartass,and he is a dumbass.  
“Yes I did. Thank you,” and sorry for being an ass .  
“No need to thank me I actually forgot my book here, and apology accepted. Come in,. My name is Elizabeth Saltzman, but you can call me Lizzie. You know Josie's sister she is head girl in your house.” I know who you are.Everybody knows who she is .F**k she is that smart ,she is the best student in school.,but he is smart enough not to say a word about it.  
“ Brandon Stark, but you can call me Bran. We have charms together.” He had heard Flitwick’s say he hasn't seen somebody with so much talented for a long time, its such a waste she uses it for pranks.  
“And defense against the dark arts, and history”, she quickly adds.  
“And potions.”  
“Don't remind of potions.Its my worst subject. I hate anything involving a pot.” He had to laugh at that, in that moment she kinda reminded him of his sister. He heard Arya say the same thing a million times.  
“Well I must get going it was nice meeting you Bran Stark. I'm sure your friend will be here soon.”  
“How do you know I'm not waiting for a girl.”  
“You cursed Jojen, and as far I know there is no girl by that name in our house.” With that she was gone.  
“Ha, that is true. “He said to the wind.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Thank you for yesterday. And sorry for being an arrogant pompous ass . No who says something like that.he already apologized if he does it again he is gonna sound like a creep. She was being nice to you, after she finished laughing her ass off. Well he was a bit of douche to her, so to be fair to her he might have deserved that . If it wasn't for her he would probably be still rambling in front of ravenclaw common room. In this moment he wished he had Robb's sharp tongue. His brother always knew the right thing to say, and what to do. Maybe he could ask him for advice. But Robb was not here , he was at home with Rickon, Arya, Sansa , Jon. His dad would have given him some advice, then he would be forced to tell mom . Who would admittedly start planning a June wedding. He learned from Rickon's mistake, when he confided in dad. Ned Stark could not keep a secret from his wife, and Rickon was forced to bring sweet poor innocent Shireen into the Stark household. Mom went completely overboard, he is not taking nice China overboard. Nope, that is to ordinary for his mother. We are taking showing Rickon's baby pictures and telling her how when he was six he pooped his bed. At the time it was funny. Wait hold it Bran you talked to her once and you are planning to introduce her your mother. Relax just say thank you, and everything will be alright. You probably won't talk to her ever again. That thought made him a bit sad to be honest.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He liked the her eyes,shades of blue that reminded him of the sky. “Hey Elizabeth.”What are you doing ,OK keep calm ,don't panick just say thank you . Everything is going to be alright.  
“Didn't I tell you to call me Lizzie. “  
“Sorry Lizzie, I wanted to apologize for yesterday again, I'm sorry I usually don't behave like that, my mother raised me to be a gentleman. I forgot my lessons yesterday.I owe you a one.” She smiled and he could swear his hart skipped a beat.  
“I hear they are serving a new pie at the three broomsticks.”  
Before he can stop him self the words slip out of his tongue,” Next time I’m there I will bring you some. “  
“Oh,that is nice of you. Thank you. I would like that very much”. Why does her voice sound disappointed, and her eyes aren't glowing like they did a second before. O he is stupid.He taught he was smart, and he just proved that assumption about himself is wrong .  
“Elizabeth wait.”  
Yes.  
“I swear I usually I'm not this stupid,but to be honest I'm not that bright either.” She is smiling again, good maybe he still has a chance. “Would you like to get some pie with me this Sunday, I have just been informed they have a new type of pie ? “  
“One condition.”  
“Anything”,and he means it she could ask him the moon an he would get it for her.  
“Call me Lizzie.”  
“All right Lizzie see you there at Sunday around one.”That was smooth,he did learn something from Theon after all.  
“All right see you there. “

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Was this a date or were they just two friends eating pie.Were they friends ? In his head this would had gone very differently, but to be fair in his head he was more charming than prince charming himself. Or at least as charming as Robb is. This date was not going so well, was this a date or were they just two friends eating pie. Good pie, best pie he has ever eaten. Ask her something, bloody hell say anything. “Do you have any more siblings beside Josie?” Of all the questions in the world he had to ask the most stupid one.  
“No just me and Josie. There was this girl Hope, she used to live with us for a while but she finished school last year and I haven't heard or seen her since then. She mostly kept to herself when we were kids.” There was more to this Hope story, but she clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore. “So how about you, any siblings?”  
“Six of them.” Thats all you are going to say, three words. Yup he was going to die alone.  
“Really six, oh I feel bad for your mother. Oh boy, that was my inside voice taking. I didn't mean it like that. I meant it must be hard with so many children, my mum has her hands full with just us two. I mean they are all younger than you, they haven't even started Hogwarts yet. “ Oh, she didn’t know about him, oh crap .What if she ?  
“Lizzie it is OK. I know what you meant. She really does have her hands full with us.” And they aren't all younger than me, in fact just Rickon is a year younger than me.”He added quickly ,full of hope she didn’t mind, maybe the only reason is why she agreed to go out with him, or asked him ,technically asked him to ask her because she didn't know.  
“Oh, I'm sorry I just presumed”, she apologized .” My dad parents were muggles and they were the nicest people ever. Ok my grandma was the nicest person ever, my grandpa was a bit of an ass, I mean a grump. I didn't mean to call my grandfather and ass.”  
“No do it freely, my grandfather was also an ass. I mean a grump. “  
“You are cute you know. That was also my inside voice. So forget I said that please.”  
“Well I don't think I will ever be able to forget that. I think I will think of the moment when you called me cute every time I cast a patronus spell. You might find it surprising but nobody but my mother ever called me cute. “  
“Hey, why are we being so honest to each other?”she asked. “It's like we are under the influence of the honesty potion. “ The realization hit them both, oh no. He is going to kill Jojen when he sees him.  
“Quick tell a lie.” She orders him.  
“My favorite movie is die, i was gonna lie and say die hard when it's actually Shrek.”  
“Oh my good so is mine. Shit we are. “  
“I'm gonna kill Jojen he probably did this.”  
“I kinda doubt it because he is over there making out with Tommen.Plus that he is can’t make a potion to save a life,he once almost blew up the classroom, he was lucky he wasn't expelled. Hey could you walk me to school Its night time and I’m not really afraid but its safer if we go together . Unless you plan to kill me ?”  
“Lizzie I swear I’m not gonna kill you. Will you try to kill me ?”  
“I won’t “  
“Ok no problem just to tell Jojen we are leaving, that's if I manage to separate him from Tommen’s mouth.”  
“Hey Bran can we do this again, when we are not under the influence? I mean you are kinda weird , but turns out I like that ” His heart skipped a bit , on her words.  
“Yes “,he added a bit to fast. “Yes I would.Maybe we could try to eat pie next Saturday around one?” Yup he definitely wasn't smooth, but yet she said .  
“I would like that very much. See you in charms tomorrow. “  
Their second date goes much better, and so does their third date,… and their sixtieth date too.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They have been dating for a while. Seven months to be precise. It should have been easy to tell her,  
so why he hadn’t told her yet , there was absolutely nothing stopping him .He had no good excuse. The words were on the tip of his tongue for so long , he has no idea how they have not slipped out. But what if she didn’t tell fell the same way .  
“What is the truth ?” This time he knows the answer ,but he still waits for her to show up. She isn’t very far he can hear her footsteps from the distance.  
“Still stuck ? “  
“Yes”  
“What is the truth ?” The eagle shape knock repeats the question, disappointment is evident on her face, she thinks he forgot.Bravery suddenly comes to him , he isn't certain from where. He says the three words that got stuck in his throat so many times.  
“The truth is I love you “ ,and the knock lets them through.  
“Bran”  
“You don't have to say it back , or anything .”  
“Bran”  
“I just wanted to tell you,thats all .”  
“ Bran. I love you too.”  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


End file.
